A New Start, aka A Shoulder To Cry On Rewrite
by xXxLoveMeHateMexXx
Summary: Max, Gazzy and Angel have just moved to LA. Their dad is dead and their mom is pretty much useless. Will they be able to start over, or will their past follow them? AH, Fax, Eggy


**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of the rewrite. In this version, some things have changed. There will be no Nazzy in this version, because I don't want to pair everyone up. Gazzy is now 14**. **He has a late birthday, but is in freshman year. Max is 15 and a sophomore, Fang is 16 and a junior. Ella, Nudge**, **Iggy, and Lissa are sophomores. Unless otherwise stated, everyone is a sophomore. Enjoy!**

Max POV

"What the hell did you just do?" I screamed at Gazzy.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Gazzy replied calmly, but the grin on his face told otherwise.

"Alright, tell me the truth, or else" Suddenly I had a flash of inspiration "I'll let Angel choose your clothes for tomorrow" I saw Gazzy pale. He was trying really hard to make a good impression on the people at school, and wearing clothes picked out by our little sister wouldn't help him. The 4-year-old on my back grinned cherubically. With blond ringlets & wide blue eyes, Angel looked like, well, an angel.

"Well, Iggy and I may or may not have set off a stink bomb in the principal's office" Holy shit. No wonder Principal Smith's had started screaming at me, telling me to control, and I quote, the little demon child that is my little brother and his delinquent friend.

"Alright, we'll talk about this later. Now, you guys need to go upstairs & do your homework" Angel slid off my back and tugged at my hand.

"But I don't got homework, Max. I'm not even in kindergarten yet. Can I stay down here with you?"

"Sorry sweetie but you have to go clean your room. When you're done we can play Barbie's" Her face brightened and she skipped up the stairs. After Dad died, when Angel was still a baby, she had simply stopped caring, so Angel was like my daughter in a way. I had been taking care of her for her whole life. Gazzy and I had Mom, before the accident. Now I take care of both of them. I love them to pieces, I hope they don't ruin our new life here. This is so much better than the middle of nowhere, Nebraska. I had already made a few good friends here: Ella, Nudge, and Lissa. Here, I'm not the weirdo whose mom is a crazy lady who can't stop drinking. Here I'm just me, Max. I love my siblings, but I won't let them mess this up for me

Fang POV

"What the hell did you just do?" I heard coming from next door. Our new neighbors had made a big impression. They had moved in less than a month ago, & I already knew what each one was like. Gazzy is a 14-year-old pyromaniac; not a good combination. Four-year-old Angel has me wrapped around her little finger. She even got me to play Barbie's the other day, and that's not so easy. I'm a 16 year old guy, for crying out loud! She's turned me into a big teddy bear. And Max. She's gorgeous, smart, responsible, and tough. She has to be. No one knows why, but she takes care of her siblings, since her mom doesn't. Only problem? She doesn't seem to like me very much.

*Later that night* (still Fang POV)

I lay in my room trying to sleep, when I heard music coming from the balcony next door. I sat on my windowsill and saw Max with an acoustic guitar, singing as the tears poured down her cheeks.

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
>You used to call me your angel<br>Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
>You'd hold me close in your arms<p>

I loved the way you felt so strong  
>I never wanted you to leave<br>I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<p>

You used to call me your dreamer  
>And now I'm living out my dream<br>Oh how I wish you could see  
>Everything that's happening for me<br>I'm thinking back on the past  
>It's true that time is flying by too fast<p>

I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<p>

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
>But I wish that I could see your face, oh<br>I know you're where you need to be  
>Even though it's not here with me<p>

I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<p>

I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<p>

As she struck the last chord, I started applauding. She was so good! Her head jerked up as she stood up from the lawn chair she was sitting on. As she stalked off to her room, she tossed a "Go to hell!" over her shoulder.

**Tell me what you think! And add this to story alerts! Love ya!  
>-Julia<strong>

**R  
>RE<br>REV  
>REVI<br>REVIE  
>REVIEW<br>REVIE  
>REVI<br>REV  
>RE<br>R  
><strong>


End file.
